Seven
by Final Fairy
Summary: 7 são os dias da semana, as cores do arco-íris, as colinas de Roma. Resposta ao desafio de drabbles de Beyblade.
1. Trago

**N/A:** Resposta ao segundo desafio de _drabbles_ de Beyblade. 183 palavras. Rated M por causa da linguagem. Boa leitura!

.

.

.

**Trago.**

Quando somos crianças, as pessoas perguntam-nos o que queremos ser quando crescermos.

O jornal de esportes, a televisão ligada em um canal pornô, o uísque, o cigarro. A solidão...

Não é esse tipo de resposta que a gente quer dar, não é?

Um beyblader! ̶ ah, sim, este tipo de resposta. Eu a tinha na ponta de língua. Nunca fui o melhor, embora estivesse entre eles. Mas se você não é o primeiro, o que é você?

Um homem de trinta anos fumando numa sala fechada. Ainda me afogo nessa droga de fumo.

...

O tédio... os anos se passam e é isso que sobra de você? A porta que se abre... e os cabelos ruivos que apontam.

— _Tá tentando botar fogo na merda do lugar?_

E quem se importa? Ele também pega num cigarro e o acende... hipócrita.

Daí, um estalo.

— Yuri... se você não é o melhor beyblader, o que é você?

Ele olha para mim como se eu fosse louco.

Eu não sou?

— Que porra de pergunta é essa? — um trago. — Eu sou rico.


	2. Harém

**N/A: **Quis abordar temas pouco convencionais com essas drabbles, como já deverão ter notado com "Trago". Eu gosto do pouco convencional... e especialmente estou gostando de gerir a matéria com os personagens de Beyblade. Espero que gostem, que vos faça refletir de alguma forma, confundir, odiar, amar... enfim, qualquer coisa que não vos deixe na indiferença. Super beijo. 156 palavras.

**Harém.**

Em criança, eu queria ter um harém.

Não riam – sonhos são sonhos, não importam quão idiotas possam soar.

Eu sequer sabia o que era um. A coisa só ficou clara depois do ato, tinha eu o quê? Quinze, dezesseis anos?

(Aonde eu deixei as malditas chaves?)

Tinha que ser algo ao nível de Salomão. Meio que esquematizei. Mariah faria parte do grupo... não seria a minha favorita, claro, mas tinha que estar lá, fosse porque ela imploraria por isso fosse por ser a primeira.

A Hilary também estaria (é feio; mas mulher de amigo meu é uma fantasia).

Só que ela... oh, ela. Ela sim eu amaria mais do que uma vez ao ano. Os cabelos castanho-avermelhados. Os olhos pretos.

Talvez ela fosse o meu sonho e não o harém.

Ao invés, um divórcio. E uma pirralha de cabelo rosa gritando por sorvete.

(Ah. As chaves.)

Abro a porta, mas não há saída.


	3. Poltrona

**Poltrona**

O velho gostava de vodca, de cachimbo, de ópera japonesa.

Tão doentiamente cliché. Sentar-se na poltrona do escritório, de roupão, com a lareira acesa. Reclamar das notícias. Perguntar sobre o meu comportamento na escola.

Aquele maldito! Nem se importava.

Estupidamente, gostava de ouvi-lo. Sentar-me aos pés da poltrona, sentir o cheiro irritante e nauseante do fumo... aquela droga era cubana, ainda por cima? Acreditava nele, como se ele na essência fosse completamente bom. Quando somos crianças, as coisas são basicamente assim.

Mas a vida leva-nos para a adolescência: e ela adultera, deturpa, a nossa visão. Se bem que não posso dizer que ele não tenha pagado pelos seus pecados. Está no inferno, velho. Você pediu por isso.

Agora só resta a garrafa, o tocador de vinil... será que o meu pai levou o cachimbo? Bom, não importa. Talvez el- Era aquela ali. A poltrona. O meu lugar.

Coloco o vinil e sento-me no chão. Espero. Fui um dos melhores do mundo, vovô, tenho dois doutorados e herdarei a empresa.

Espero.

Contudo, não tem mais ninguém para perguntar.


	4. Silêncio

**N/A:** Lembrando que uso os nomes originais e não os da versão americana. 161 palavras.

**Silêncio**

Nunca me vi como alguém diferente. Mesmo naquele primeiro momento; naquela troca de olhares inconveniente, eu não... não julguei que fosse algo errado. Encarei tudo como uma troca, um desafio. Nós enquanto beybladers somos expostos a, acostumados a, obrigados a ver tudo como um desafio. Por que eu imaginaria algo diferente?

Até porque era tão poético. A forma como os nossos corpos colidiam-se; cerrados e violentos tais fera-bits confrontando-se. O jogo começava na cuia, acabava ali. No armário, na neve, na cama – ninguém se importava. Naqueles momentos tudo se resumia em calor, em fúria. Crianças se descobrindo, inconscientes do certo ou errado, moral ou imoral.

Como eu podia saber que teria um fim? Eu não queria um. Seria eu e você, meu querido, doce menino e eu seria o teu sádico, mas fiel companheiro.

— Se aquele jornalista não tivesse...

Silêncio do outro lado da linha. Você respira. Eu ouço.

— Boris, não. Se não tivesse, mas houve.

Silêncio. Abismo.


	5. Pizza

**N/A: **Ultapassei as palavras hoje -.-' e o tempo também, porque já é 1 da manhã aqui. Portanto, desculpas a dobrar. 205 palavras. Our blade girls and Sex and The City. Espero que resulte, rsrs.

**Pizza**

Noite de Sábado. Estavam mais cinco pessoas, além de Júlia e Salima, ainda assim, não conseguia distinguir com quem falava. A conversa girava em torno da última experiência num clube de swing de Ming-Ming, Salima despejando uma enxurrada de perguntas – como foi? Havia alguém másculo? Não ficaste com tesão a ver todas aquelas pessoas a _copularem_ na sua frente?

Ming-Ming continuava cortando a sua pizza e a metendo na boca. — Não — respondeu. — Não foi muito divertido.

Fico em silêncio. A imagem que tenho dos clubes é inevitavelmente dessas dos filmes de época pouco apelativos – Dorian Grey, Wilde. Máscaras, fumo, droga. No fundo, o ambiente comunal das pós-_parties_ dos campeonatos de Beyblade, onde todo mundo pega todo mundo, pouco se importando se é homem, mulher ou travesti. Algo que, para alguns, devia ser considerado até erótico – mas, verdade seja dita, não lembra outra coisa senão os programas da _National Geographic_.

Os culpados são as pessoas. Afinal, o que sobra de um beyblader quando a cortina cai? Olho ao meu redor, para o grupo de mulheres desesperadas por um único vislumbre de glória e engulo o pedaço de pizza quase sem o mastigar. O quê, além de mais um falando do passado?

Inconformidade. Quero vinho, não Pepsi.


	6. Barulho

**Barulho**

Mar. Barulho.

Você. Eu. E as mãos tão próximas, sobre a areia seca, que se tocam.

Você consegue ouvir os meus batimentos cardíacos?

Ver o meu coração na boca?

A minha garganta seca?

— Mariam...

Um sorriso. A ciência do poder que tem sobre mim. Um gesto. Mãos entrelaçadas.

— E se viesse uma onda e nos arrastasse, Max?

— Não seria uma onda, seria um tsunami. Mariam...

A onda quebra. Barulho. Interrupção.

— Max! Seja o meu príncipe da Disney, herói do Final Fantasy.

Pisco. Confusão.

— O anel... é isso, não é?

Sorriso. Sim, é isso.


	7. Fim

**N/A:** Bom, e o fim finalmente está aí. Gostaria de agradecer pelo convite de participar nesse desafio, foi muito divertido. Como disse anteriormente, espero que tenha conseguido despertar algum tipo de emoção em vocês. Obrigada por terem acompanhado, e um agradecimento especial para a Camaleao e a Lily Carroll pelas maravilhosas reviews. 198 palavras. Vemo-nos na próxima e boa leitura!

**Fim**

Você imagina que o fim virá de forma trágica, não é? Um tsunami ou alguém enfiando a faca no coração, recitando poesia antiga.

Mas a realidade é uma merda. E o fim vem num estacionamento.

Um encolher de ombros.

Palavras não ditas.

Um gole de água. Sim, você está morrendo de sede e aceita a garrafa de água.

Associo o fim com água, o que é ridículo. Devia ser porque no final dos torneios, eu sempre tinha uma garrafa de água para distribuir.

— Então é isso — diz. Encolhe os ombros outra vez. Eu também encolho. Não tenho muito o que dizer.

— É isso.

— Cuide de você, Hiromi. Esse lugar para onde você vai... você vai ficar bem lá, não vai?

Palavras não ditas.

É só o fim, nada mais.

— É — a resposta é monossílaba, mas custa. — Vou.

Takao assente. Silêncio. Então uma esperança – ele volta a fechar a boca, recusando romper o momento.

Recusando a romper o fim.

De qualquer das formas, beijo-o. Pela última vez, para guardar na memória, por raiva ou teimosia, tanto faz. As mãos nos bolsos. Os meus olhos abertos.

Afastamento.

O ônibus.

O aceno final.


End file.
